Disk drives are known in the art that use various kinds of disks, such as: optical disks, magneto-optical disks, flexible magnetic-recording disks, and similar disk data-storage devices. In particular, hard-disk drives (HDDs) have been widely used as indispensable data-storage devices for current computer systems. Moreover, HDDs have found widespread application to moving image recording and reproducing apparatuses, car navigation systems, cellular phones, and similar devices, in addition to the computers, due to their outstanding information-storage characteristics.
A magnetic-recording disk used in a HDD has multiple concentric data tracks and servo tracks. A servo track consists of multiple servo sectors having address information. A data track consists of multiple data sectors containing user data. A data sector is recorded between separate servo sectors in the circumferential direction of the magnetic-recording disk. A magnetic-recording head of a head-slider supported by a rotary actuator accesses designated data sectors according to address information in servo sectors to write data to, and read data from, data sectors.
Engineers and scientists engaged in HDD manufacturing and development are interested in the design of HDDs that control the distribution of data in data sectors on the magnetic-recording disk to meet the rising demands of the marketplace for increased data-storage capacity, and performance.